I'm Hers
by Mrs Whomever
Summary: Jacob thought he had Bella. The Cullens thought that they had no allies. Then a girl with a haunted past and an unknown future barges into their life and changes everything they'd ever known. But of course they had Bella. Who needed Angie?
1. Chapter 1

_I ran, further than I thought was even humanly possible. That's the thing though. Human. I've almost forgotten what it felt like to walk on two legs. The pain in my side increased tenfold, making me howl in pain. The noise echoed all around the sickeningly green forest around me. Where was I? I hadn't seen even a street sign in months. When was the last time I had eaten? 6 months ago? Guess my new body had a better metabolism than I thought. I had to keep running. I had nowhere to go anymore. I wasn't accepted with my family, in my society, I wouldn't fit in anywhere. I was a monster now. I was a beast in every sense of the word. There was nothing left for me in that world. There was only this. Solitude. I couldn't afford to get anyone else hurt.  
_

* * *

Jacob sighed and stretched, his tan skin shining in the moonlight. It had been a long night. Too freaking long patrolling along the borderline. He was sick the patrolling. It had started up again since the leeches came back. Since _Edward _came back. Jacob forced back a sneer. He came back and took Bella into his arms again like the last few months had never happened. Like Bella's heart had never been snapped apart. And Bella let him. Moved Jake into last priority like he hadn't taken her into his arms while she slowly returned to normal. Like he hadn't completely fallen in love with her. Life sucked.

A howl of agony reached his ears, making the hairs on his neck stand on end. One of his pack? It didn't sound like it. Whatever it was, it was on their territory. He launched himself into a run, pushing past the trees, sprinting towards the sound. The smell reached his first. A mixture of lavender and blood.

He entered the clearing, and almost turned right back around. His brown eyes widened in complete shock. A snow white wolf, almost exactly the same as his pack, was sprawled in the middle of the forest floor, whimpering and howling in pain, moving its legs in a week attempt to move. A gash a wide and as deep as Jacob's forearm bloodied the wolf's side, and one of its legs was broken. Jacob's heart broke for the poor animal.

Suddenly, the wolf's eyes found his own. Jacob was stunned by the deep blue. No wolf he had ever met had blue eyes.

_Help me…please…  
_  
Jacob gasped as the warm, honey sweet voice enveloped his mind. What kind of thing had that ability?  
_  
**I do**, and I'm not a thing you jerk!  
_  
Jacob jumped and slowly approached the wolf, staring into the deep blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked, eyes widening as the wolf wheezed out what sounded like a laugh.  
_  
My name is Angelique Arielle, please do call me Angie.  
_  
Jacob nodded, words escaping his ability.  
_  
You're Jacob Black, huh? Sorry, but it wasn't looking like you were moving to say something anytime soon.  
_  
Jacob chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "You always so friendly?"  
_  
Call it a gift. Okay, not that I'm not loving talking to you, and I wish I had a little more time to get to know you, but I really need a doctor…please?  
_  
Jacob almost blushed, if he hadn't leapt up at the plea in her voice. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"  
_  
Forget about it, but please, I'm dying here…literally…  
_  
Jacob chuckled again, walking a few metres away to phase, desperate to let Sam know to get a doctor.  
_  
Hurry.  
_

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you" Jacob swore, brown eyes meeting the blue once again.

_Thankyou Jacob, we might even be alright…  
_  
Jacob smiled.

Angelique never mentioned that when she first set eyes on Jacob's face, with his deep brown eyes and short cropped ebony hair, it was like seeing the sun the first time. It wasn't extremely important…was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**To me reviewers (reviewees?) I thankyou for the encouragement and ah-ma-zing reviews. I love ya all to bits!**

* * *

Jacob quickly phased back, rushing back to the Angie's side, hands outstretched, hovering over the wound, unsure about what to do.  
_  
Is help coming, Jacob?_"Yeah, yeah, our pack leader is coming. He's bringing a doctor" Jacob reassured, running a hand through his hair. What was he meant to do now? Just wait? Seemed pretty useless.

_Hey, do you have any clothes? A blanket stashed around here somewhere? I really don't want to meet your pack leader like this. _Angie's pinkish nose tipped down to her chest, gesturing to her wolfish appearance.

"Why, you saw me phase? You know we're like you" Jacob questioned.

_You're nothing like me. I've done…things that someone like you doesn't deserve to hear, Jake. I…Do you have a shirt or not?_Jacob flinched at the tone the voice of the wolf took in his head, and fished inside his jean cut off's for his T-shirt. It would just be big enough to cover everything. He held it out to her, before turning away, giving her privacy.

_Thanks._Jacob simply shrugged in return. He listened intently as the whimpers of pain were replaced with pained groans, as the leaves rustled as two legs twitched on the leaved floor.  
"Alright, Jacob, I'm partially decent now. You may turn around, if you wish"

* * *

The voice was the corporeal version of the one inside his head. All honey coated and deep, almost haunted, like a girl who had seen to many sleepless nights. Jacob turned and stared. In his light grey t-shirt, a girl of around 17 years old, with dark blond hair, and pale skin, almost as pale as her snowy coat. Her eyes were the same color as the wolf's, deep blue as the night sky above him. Her lips reminded him of Bella's full bee stung lips, with the same oval face. So much like Bella, yet opposite in everyway.

"Quit staring, I know I look like hell on a plate right now, no need to make it obvious" Angie blushed, coloring her drained face somewhat. It was kinda cute really.

"You do look like crap, but I was going to be a gentleman and not point it out" Jacob teased, smirking.

"And they say chivalry is dead" Angie laughed, her wide smile making her eyes seem lighter, unafraid. More like her age. Her laughter quickly turned into hacking coughs.

Jacob leaned forward and swiftly pulled her up to a sitting position, leaning her against his knee. "Note to self, try not to be my normal hilarious self around delicate human beings…"

Angie chuckled again, her coughs dying down. "You're such a geek" she muttered fondly. She stared down at her hands, enveloped by Jacob's. The contrast between them was oddly beautiful. The beautiful tan of Jacob's skin compared to her own pale skin seemed to glisten. Angie's heart fluttered. Everything about Jacob called to her. His beautiful dark brown eyes that she wanted to drown in. The perfect contours of his face and chest. His wide, easy smile that lit up the whole forest. His touch, like fire, everywhere, burning deep into her heart. Even his scent made her melt. Like smoke, sun, pine cones and earth. It was more like home to her than her own home was now. Could she leave Jacob now? She barely knew this boy, how could she expect anything from him. It was a miracle that he was helping her, and a bonus that she found herself snuggled into his warm chest in his warm t-shirt.

"What happened to you?" Jacob mumbled, his fingers running up and down Angie's forearm absentmindedly, making her skin tingle.

"What do you mean?" Angie asked, tensing. She didn't want to answer questions. Not when the event was running play by play in her head…over and over again. Taunting her, never letting her forget.

"How can someone like you end up somewhere like here? With me as an added bonus" Jacob grinned cheekily, trying to lighten up the serious undertone.

Angie sighed and looked away from the boyish brown eyes, pure and innocent. She could corrupt him so easily by telling him everything. She wished she could. Let herself fall and allow him to catch her. To protect her. To _love _her. "Someone like me…I'm not someone you want to get to know…"

"I highly doubt that, Angelique. I don't scare easy." Jacob murmured, playing with a piece of her hair. He didn't hear the sigh his comment had caused.

* * *

Footsteps and twigs crunching underfoot alerted the relaxing pair to others present. Sam Uley, Paul, Seth, Leah and even Billy Black was there, staring down at them, anger lacing every feature. All but one. Seth looked on behind Sam's back, cautious but unafraid. He trusted Jacob more than anyone else in the tribe. He always took his side.

"Jacob, step away from that _thing _now!" Sam hissed, his body shaking with suppressed rage.

Jacob's eyes widened, and Angie flinched his arms. A sudden urge of protectiveness rose up in him and he glared up at his Alpha. "Why? What has she done wrong?"

Sam clenched his jaw, holding out his hand to warn Leah, who looked ready to lunge at any moment. "It is not allowed on our territory!"

"Hey, _it _has a name, _Alpha._" Angie jeered, defenses rising at each insult.

"Silence, dog!"

"Coming from you, Fido? Bad dog! Sit, Stay!"

"Enough!" Billy Black's voice rang over the growls emanating from Sam's shuddering chest. "Jacob, step away. This thing is no ally. Her ancestor was an enemy of the Quillette tribe. He, and any of his family, and no longer allowed on our land. She must leave"

Jacob's face slackened in shock. "Without helping her? Dad…"

"Jacob, take her to the border _now_!" Sam snarled, teeth bared threateningly.

Jacob couldn't deny a direct order from the Alpha. With a heavy heart, he lifted Angie's worryingly light body into his arms, and stormed away from the clearing. Angie remained stoically silent, although Jacob noticed that her condition had worsened. Her skin was paler, and her lips were turning blue. Her body shivered in his arms. He bent down and muttered his apologies into her lavender scented hair, not knowing if she was even conscious enough to hear them anymore.

As he loped closer and closer to the border of the two territories, Angie awoke briefly, sweat streaming down her face and her whole body shivering with fever. "I don't blame you Jacob, I don't fit in with your people" she croaked, her sweet voice raspy and pain filled. It hurt Jacob's ears just to hear it.

"I will see you again after I figure this stuff out, I won't let you get hurt" Jacob promised, brown eyes wide in earnest.

"I believe you Jake…Jake…Jacob" Angie trailed off until she fell limp in his arms once more, unconscious.

Jacob had no choice. As soon as he reached a place where the leeches smell became obvious, he crouched down and lay Angie on the grass. He stared down at the still body of the girl he had only just met, and felt guilt and rage well up inside him. How dare they make him do this to her. An innocent girl. Abandon her like a stray _dog_. He would never let them forget this. He may love and forgive his pack, but this would always linger. Leaving the agonized face of Angie on the ground with no aid was almost as painful as Bella telling him that she would always choose Edward over Jacob. Almost. Funny thing was, Angie had a chance to make it right. But first Jacob had a pack to fight with.

* * *

Angie groaned and opened her eyes. She couldn't see. Cold surrounded her like a blanket, making her shiver uncontrollably, causing every movement to be painful and exhausting. The wound in her side was still bleeding, and she felt woozy from loosing so much blood. She could just die…after what she had done, she deserved. It would do everyone in this town a favor. One less killer…

She whimpered, biting down her lip. She wouldn't be missed. She'd never have anyone. But then again, it wasn't anyone she wanted. She wanted Jacob. The beautiful, loyal, innocent Jacob Black. She groaned again, and closed her eyes against the metal image of his sweet bright smile. It could end now. Please. Just make it stop. Everything. The memories, the pain…the love. Unrequited, of course. Who'd love a monster.

A cool pair of hands clasped her shoulders. By the smell, she knew it wasn't Jacob. The smell was…beautiful. Like lilacs and ferns…simply clean and fresh. It made the corners of Angie's mouth twitch.

"What happened to you little one?" a deep, male voice murmured fondly, almost lovingly. Like he knew her.

"Wh-What?" Angie whispered, turning towards the pleasant sound and enticing scent.

"Shhh, it's alright now. I've got you." A strong pair of arms surrounded her and lifted off the ground with ease, as if she weighed nothing. The feeling of safe and home engulfed her, and she felt herself slipping into sleep.

"Sleep now, cub. My name is Emmet. You're safe now. I'm taking you to my family. We've been expecting you"


End file.
